


Bwick and Strawbecai

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Complete, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary mordecai, Smut, Stuffing, Trans Brick, Trans Character, animal death mention, then feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: Brick and Mordecai happen upon a patch of honest to god Strawberries on Pandora and bring them home for some "dessert."





	Bwick and Strawbecai

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I started and then had to keep going bc I love these gays. It's not heavily edited, though. The title is just what I called the file in my notes.
> 
> Note: Brick is a trans man who receives vaginal penetration. "Dick" and "cunt" are the only words used for his anatomy.

     Brick softly rubbed Mordecai’s full belly. “I’m so proud a ya Mordy,” he nuzzled Mordecai's shoulder where Brick was curled against his side. “I think you can eat a bit more though, can’t you?” Mordecai groaned, not sure if he really could, but he was warm and full and so was Brick.  
  
  
     Brick reached into the bowl behind him and grabbed another handful of strawberries - a complete delicacy out in Pandora, where usually anything resembling a strawberry would try to eat you instead of the right way around. He bit off a generous piece and placed his lips over Mordecai’s, transferring the strawberry to Mordecai’s mouth so he had no way to refuse the extra nibble. “Juicey, ain't it?” Brick said with a naughty smile, tongue flicking out to lick the edge of Mordecai’s lip.  
  
  
     Mordecai swallowed the strawberry with a loud gulp, and panted out, “Mmh, just like you.” He grabbed at Brick’s side, trying to pull Brick over him, but feeling weak from eating so much.  
  
  
     Brick shoved another strawberry in his own mouth and straddled Mordecai's lap, gently leaning over him to offer another berry. “You always know just what to say to get my juices flowing - hah!” Brick gave Mordecai a teasing smile, proud of his pun.  
  
  
     Mordecai took a slight nibble at the offered berry as he half-heartedly pushed at Brick for the cheesey comment, turning his push into a grope immediately after getting his hands on Bricks belly. Brick may have been a more regular eater than Mordecai, but even with his toned belly, some softness still showed. His skin was warm and soft - even the scars - and Mordecai wanted to feel every inch. He groaned at the stretch in his belly as he tried to pull Brick flush against him.  
  
  
     “What, are you done already? Or are you lookin’ for a different kind of dessert?” Brick wiggled his eyebrows before finishing Mordecai’s half-eaten strawberry. Brick leaned down and kissed Mordecai's collar where a drop of juice had splashed and took a soft nibble at his neck.  
  
  
     Mordecai wrapped his arms tightly around Brick's neck, enjoying the warm contact of their bellies touching, and let out a breathy moan at Brick’s teasing. He rolled his hips up at Brick and sighed. “C’mon, Brick, you’ve been teasing me for hours!”  
  
  
     Brick chuckled against Mordecai's neck and slid his arms under Mordecai's back, holding him securely. “Maybe I like teasin’ you.” He ground his hips lazily against Mordecai's bulge, enjoying the feel of it straining against Mordecai's underwear. “Mmm, is this what you want?” Brick nibbled across Mordecai’s collar, letting out soft grunts as he frotted against his lover.  
  
  
     Mordecai wiggled in Brick's hold, wanting more. “PleaseBrickplease- hnmngh, come on I’m so worked up right now.”  
  
  
     Brick huffed out a slight laugh, “I know, that’s why I’m takin’ my time…” Brick pulled his arms out from under Mordecai and rolled off him, Mordecai still trying and failing to keep Brick in place. “Hold on, hold on.” Brick stripped off his underwear and climbed over Mordecai to do the same. Yanking Mordecai’s underwear off jostled a gurgle out of his belly as he groaned. Mordecai's dick sprang free from the waistband and pulsed with weighty need. Taking note of his hardness, Brick hungrily exclaimed, “For me?!”  
  
  
     Mordecai rolled his eyes and motioned for Brick to hop on. “Get over here, you.”  
  
  
     Brick crawled back over him, sliding his wet cunt over Mordecai's dick. He rubbed gently at his own little dick and sighed as he watched Mordecai slide his hands up Brick's thighs.  
  
  
     "Ohh, fuuuck, Brick... that's it." Mordecai weakly thrusted with Brick's movements, sighing with pleasure and fullness. He held onto Brick's thighs, feeling his strong muscles shift with each movement.  
  
  
     Brick pressed his hand to Mordecai’s belly and massaged at the stuffed mound. Brick felt contentment swell in him at the fact that Mordecai had finally eaten a whole meal (in God knows how long) And Then Some with Brick's coaxing and cuddling and teasing. Brick positioned himself to take Mordecai's dick and slowly eased the head in, twisting his hips as he let out a breathless sigh. "Ohhh, Mordy..." Brick eased a bit lower on Mordecai's dick, feeling it stretch hot and heavy inside him.  
  
  
     Mordecai's hands wandered up to Brick's hips to urge him to take more as he made urgent noises.

  
     Brick quickly sank the rest of the way with a loud moan and sat there, shivering on Mordecai's hips. He reached down and grabbed Mordecai’s hands, pinning them on the bed above his head and leaned down to kiss him as he pulled off his dick and sank back down. Brick moaned against Mordecai's lips and nibbled at them. "M-Mordecai...." he buried his blushing face against Mordecai's neck as he continued riding Mordecai's dick.

  
     Mordecai rolled his hips with Brick's movements, feeling the heat course through his body. He tried to free his arms to help speed up the movements, but Brick held him in place, keeping them going at his own pace. Mordecai whined, wanting more, but also enjoying the weighty feeling of being held down. "Brick... please... more..."

  
     Brick groaned in acknowledgement and slowly brought up the pace, squishing noises joining in with their pleasured moans and gasps. Brick nearly pulled off Mordecai before slamming back down, crying out at the feeling of Mordecai’s dick filling him more than he already was. Brick kissed at every part of Mordecai he could as he held him down and began growing frantic with his riding. "M-Mordy... ahhnn.. 'M so close.."

  
     Brick desperately sped up as Mordecai attempted to meet him half way. Brick mumbled incoherent half-words of need, feeling his dick ache with need. As soon as his rough fingers tweaked it, he cried out with orgasm, taut muscles shivering as he writhed over Mordecai with a drawn out moan. The feeling of Brick's insides squeezing down on his dick just right sent Mordecai over, breathlessly whispering out Brick's name as bliss coursed through his body.

  
    They both panted, leaning against each other as they slowly came down from their high. Brick dipped down to place a lazy kiss over Mordecai's lips. He rested his head against Mordecai's and looked into his eyes.

  
     "Mordecai..." he whispered out. Brick shyed away and tucked his face against Mordecai's neck. "I love you, Mordy... So much... You know that, right?" He wrapped his arms protectively around Mordecai. A pang of anxiety crept through Brick as he remembered the feeling of loss when his puppy was taken from him. He didn't know what he'd do if something happened to Mordecai... he couldn't let that happen, ever. Keeping his face tight to Mordecai’s neck, Brick sniffed. His breath wavered as he felt tears prick at his eyes. He loved Mordecai too damn much!

  
     Mordecai tried to get a look at what Brick was doing. "Aw, come on Brick, it wasn't that bad, was it?" he joked. Brick stayed where he was, protectively curled over Mordecai. "Brick, c'mere." He squirmed until he could get and arm free to guide Brick to look up at him. His red face was trying to stay stoic, but failing as he turned his eyes down. Brick never could hide his emotions, but Mordecai loved that about him. He was so genuine. "Look at me." He gave Brick a quick kiss on the nose. Finally Brick turned his gaze as Mordecai continued, " _I love you._ " He paused for effect, and gave Brick another soft peck. "You're worried something might happen again, right?" He held Brick's face gently. "Trust me Brick, I'm not dying any time soon before showing up that motherfucker who hurt us both." He nuzzled Brick's nose with his own. "Besides, if I died and caught you running into a fight without your shield up again I'd personally snipe your ass out from the afterlife." He laughed softly and petted Brick's fuzzy head as he seemed to relax at Mordecai's light-hearted reassurances. Mordecai wouldn't show it, but he had the same worries about Brick. He knew Brick could handle himself in a fight with ease, but he always kept Brick in the periphery of his sights to watch his back... especially after Bloodwing.

  
     Mordecai rolled a bit to get Brick to lie next to him. "I love you, Brick." He took Brick's hand and laced their fingers together. He felt exhaustion and fullness start to weigh his body down as he absentmindedly traced his thumb over Brick's own.

  
     "I love you, too, Mordecai." Brick smiled softly, placing a kiss to the back of Mordecai’s hand. This was real. The feeling of Mordecai holding him close soothed his worries for now. "Always will." Brick closed his eyes and snuggled close to Mordecai’s warm body as their breathing evened out and they dozed off.  


**Author's Note:**

> Lov thos joosey strawberries...


End file.
